


Dewey Dew Night!

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Series: Duck Talks! [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angelic Ducks, Best Talk Show Ever, Dewey Dew Night, Humor, Just like an actual talk show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Hey there! Dewey here! Guess what? I finally got my very own talk show, just like I dreamed of! Now, only one question remains: Will I be able to keep this show running in order to provide enjoyment for many years to come, even if there's lots of chaos in the way? And even if there's a huge hater who dislikes my show for absolutely no reason? Tune in now!
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Duck Talks! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585486
Kudos: 8





	1. Episode 1: Host Hype!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is going to be my first episode ever! I'm so hyped to make it! Oh, here's hoping that I'm doing this right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, have you ever wondered what it would be like if Dewey had his own professional talk show? I sure did, and this is what led me to the idea of this story. Here's hoping that this show will live on for a long time!

Announcer: Ladies and gentleducks, it's the talk show of the century that you all have been waiting for! Action, comedy, and heart! That's what this show has! And here are the lovely people who are helping out on this show! Huey, the camera guy!

Huey: *holds the camera in position and gives a thumbs up*

Announcer: Louie is the lights guy! All he has to do is to turn on the couple of lights and watch the show from above! He will also occasionally make a snarky comment while watching the show.

Louie: *chuckles* Sounds like my dream job!

Announcer: Webby will be the co-host and event announcer!

Webby: Hiya, guys! *waves hello while smiling cutely and sitting down on her host seat*

Announcer: And let's not forget the main host himself! The one and only Dewey Duck! Welcome to DEWEY DEW NIGHT! (Oh yeah, and he's also the keyboard guy.)

Welcome to my show! (Huh. First episodes are so glamorous. And yes, I'm gonna say something different in the intro every time.)

*cue audience applause as Dewey sits down at his host seat, which is next to Webby*

Hey, guys! Dewey Duck here! It's nice to finally have my own talk show after so many contracts! They're basically saying, "Dewey really have to make that show?" Good thing that I have Uncle Scrooge to sign those contracts or else this show would have been never made!

Webby: *smiles* Yep! Uncle Scrooge sure is the best, isn't he?

Yep! He is! And now here's a word from our sponsor!

Announcer: McDuck Enterprises thanks you for watching this show and for not immediately turning off the TV after the first minute of the show.

Alright! In this talk show, we will have three portions for each episode! We have interviews, skits, jokes, and practically anything you can think of! And we'll have fun while doing so! So Webby, what's the first event for this episode?

Webby: Yay! The first event is Joke Mania! Dewey will tell you jokes! That is all!

Yep! I will tell you three jokes! Ready?

*cue audience cheering*

Nice! Here we go! Why does the chicken cross the road?

...To get away from Doofus Drake!

*cue awkward silence*

*gets up and runs over to the keyboard and presses the canned laughter button and runs back to the seat*

Webby: *laughs* Haha, I actually don't get the joke...

Louie: That's because you were never there to see Doofus being a creep...

*chuckles awkwardly* Next joke! What is the deal with the car alarms? I mean, I know that you need some oil from that candy aisle, but can you please stop whining?

*cue some audience laughter*

Webby: *genuinely laughs*

Phew! Great joke, wasn't it? Last joke! What "Dewey" do? ...No, seriously. What Dewey do? I'm out of joke ideas.

*cue big laughter from the audience*

Huh? How is this a joke? I ran out of ideas!

Webby: *giggles cutely* Dewey, you're so funny!

Wait, really? Wow, thanks, Webby! *smiles while blushing a little*

Webby: *continues to giggle while blushing a little too* You're welcome, Dewey!

Huey: *laughs*

Louie: Finally, a decent joke!

Heh... Anyways, that's all for Joke Mania! Announcer guy, cut to the commercials!

*cuts to the commercial about Reese's Peanut Butter Cups beating like a heart*

Announcer: If you have a love for chocolate, then come try Reese's Peanut Butter Cu-

Huey: Hold it! It's anatomically impossible for a chocolate to have a heart!

Announcer: Huh? How did you get here, Huey?

Huey: I can go backstage, remember?

Announcer: Wow... Anyways, come try out this chocolate and the nerds will go away!

Huey: You can't be serious... *walks out of the commercial*

Announcer: See? Works every time! 

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back! We're going to move on to the second event of this episode! Webby, what's the second event?

Webby: The second event is...Fan Questions! Fans of this show will ask Dewey questions through fan mail! Here you go, Dewey! *gives Dewey a big envelope full of letters*

Yay! Thanks, Webby! *tears open a big envelope*

Webby: *smiles sweetly* You're welcome, handsome. *blushes a little*

*blushes a little too and looks through the big envelope* Ooh, there's seven letters inside this envelope! Let's answer the questions!

Oh, being a triplet is pretty cool. I just wish that I can stand out more. The advantage is that I can use their help to conquer any problem. The disadvantage is the usual sibling rivalry, but what else is new? The only thing you need to know though is that I'm the most handsome Duck brother. *pulls off a cheesy smile*

Louie: *rolls eyes* Oh brother...

The key to success is to keep on trying, no matter what. I have always dreamed of having my own talk show ever since I was 5 years old. I kept on trying to achieve this dream and this went on for 5 years until I finally recorded a full pilot episode! That's how you succeed! Preservation! Well, that was philosophical. Next question!

Oh, I would tease him about it relentlessly and I'm pretty sure my brothers would do the same. It's pretty much a no-brainer, really. By the way, I can hook you up with Scrooge if you want to. *wiggles eyebrows*

Aww, thanks, Lovebird! Anyways, living in the mansion is very fun and awesome because there's lots of adventures in this one big mansion. And my favorite part about my talk show is the fact that I even have a talk show. I'm living the dream! *smiles*

Webby: *smiles at Dewey, happy that he achieved his dream*

*blushes* Wow. Just wow. Welp, I should have seen this coming since these letters came from fans... Anyways, yes, I do have a crush, but I'm not revealing it to the whole world...yet.

Webby: *giggles* You're so cute when you act like this, Dewey.

*blushes even more*

Louie: Everyone can see it...

Oh. Well, I ship Louie and Lena! I mean, come on, they are so perfect for each other!

Louie: Please don't bring me into this... *blushes*

Well, at least that wasn't another question asking me about my crush-

...I spoke too soon.

Anyways, thanks. Your compliments made me feel better, Artsy. Also, yes, I do have a crush on someone. Let me describe how she's like. She shares lots of similar interests with me, she loves adventure as much as I do, and she's very sweet! That's all I'm gonna say about my crush!

Webby: Aww... I really hope that you and your crush will get together!

*chuckles nervously while still blushing hard*

Louie: *rolls eyes* Oh, you gotta be kidding me... You're standing in front of your future boyfriend, Webby...

Heh... Anyways, that's all for the Fan Questions! Announcer guy, cut to the commercial!

*cuts to the commercial about the hi-tech recliner*

Announcer: This recliner has everything you will ever need!

Louie: *jumps on the recliner and lays down on it*

Announcer: Huh? Now what?!

Louie: Just a simple nap... *dozes off*

Announcer: If you get off this recliner, you will get a million dollars.

Louie: *immediately wakes up, jumps off the recliner, and grabs the money from the ground* Louie out!

Announcer: Heh... Wow. Just wow.

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back, viewers! We are now getting to the third and final event! Webby, what's the event?

Webby: The third and final event for this episode is... Interview Time! A special guest will come here for a visit! Dewey and I will ask the special guest two questions each!

Yep! Today's special guest is the same person who has asked me a question about my crush and she made me describe my crush. I have also heard that she's an amazing artist! Yep, give a round of applause for...Artsy!

(Art credit goes to Artsy herself.)

*cue audience applause as Artsy walked into the stage*

Hey, Artsy! Come take a seat in front of us, okay?

Artsy: OK! *sits on the seat in front of Dewey and Webby*

Artsy, it's nice to have you here with us today.

Artsy: I AGREE! IT'S NICE TO BE HERE ON DEWEY DEW NIGHT! I GET TO MEET MY FAVORITE CELEBRITIES LIKE YOU AND WEBBY!

Wow... It's always nice to meet an enthusiastic fan, right?

Webby: I definitely agree with you, Dewey! *smiles sweetly* 

Alright! Webby and I will take turns in asking Artsy questions!

Webby: *nods*

Cool. So, are you ready, Artsy?

Artsy: YAS! I'M ALSO GOING TO DRAW BETWEEN EACH QUESTION!

Awesome! Let's get this interview started!

Webby: What led you to become an artist?

Artsy: OH, WHEN I WAS 8, MY MOM TOOK ME TO SOME ART LESSONS! I REALLY LOVE ART SO MUCH, SO THE LESSONS ARE REALLY FUN! MY ART SKILLS HAD REALLY IMPROVED FROM THERE AND THAT IS WHAT LED ME TO BECOME AN ARTIST!

Webby: That's what I call the best artist origin story! Very cool!

Artsy: THANKIES!

Webby: You're welcomies!

Artsy: *starts to draw*

Alright, so what is your favorite color? 

Artsy: *still drawing* AQUA BLUE, BLACK, AND WHITE!

Wow! These colors are great! I like your style!

Artsy: *still drawing* YAS! *finishes drawing* YAY! I JUST FINISHED THE DRAWING!

Webby: Nice!

Cool! Can we see it?

Artsy: SURE! *shows Dewey and Webby the first drawing*

(Art credit goes to Artsy again.)

Whoa, that's me! This drawing is very cool, Artsy!

Webby: Yeah! Dewey looks very cute there!

*blushes* Heh... Thanks, Webby.

Webby: *giggles*

Artsy: THANKIES!

Alright. Your turn, Webby.

Webby: Ok. Who is your favorite character?

Artsy: *starts drawing again* WEBBY! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE AND CUTE AND AWESOME! YOU TOO, DEWEY! 

Webby: Thanks, Artsy! *smiles sweetly*

Yeah, thank you, Artsy. *grins*

Artsy: *still drawing* YOU'RE WELCOMIES!

Ok. Final interview question. What is your favorite ship?

Artsy: *still drawing* I WILL SHOW YOU MY FAVORITE SHIP IN THE SECOND... *finishes drawing* YAS! HERE IT IS! *shows Dewey and Webby another drawing*

Whoa! So you ship me and Webby? *blushes*

Artsy: YEP! HEHE!

Webby: Wow... That art looks so beautiful... I love it. *blushes when looking at Dewey*

Yeah, that art is pretty cute. *still blushing while looking at Webby*

Huey: I can see that you will have a bright future as a professional artist!

Louie: You are my new favorite!

Artsy: AWW, THANKIES, GUYS!

Webby: You're welcomies, Artsy! *smiles cutely*

Well, that was quite an interesting interview. That is all for the first episode of Dewey Dew Night! It's pretty fun hosting this show and I can't wait to make more episodes of this! You guys can suggest anything for this show! New questions, new skits, new events, or practically anything! Audience participation is encouraged here! And here are some hashtags from this show so you can use it in Twitter or whatever!

#DeweyShip  
#DeweyFanFic

We'll see you guys later in the next episode! Bye bye! *waves goodbye along with the others as the episode ends*

(Meanwhile, at the big house, some mysterious person is watching "Dewey Dew Night" on their TV...)

???: Grr... I hate this show! It has action, comedy, and heart! Who needs that show?! NO ONE! GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *picks up a big hammer and smashes the TV with it* I HATE THIS SHOW! Mom! Get me another TV!

Mom: Why?! Did you hate the show and broke the TV again?!

???: YES! Now go get me another TV or else...

Mom: *sighs* Fine! You better not do it again!

???: Whatever! *looks at the broken TV* Dewey Dew Night, I got my eye on you...


	2. Episode 2: Glom-Comedy-Gold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome, the first episode of my talk show went well! Let's get started on the second episode and... Oh, come on, someone crashed into my show?! And that someone happens to be Flintheart Glomgold?! Oh, the humanity! ...Wait, maybe he can be some sort of an advantage to my show...

Announcer: Welcome to the next episode that everyone has been waiting for! Action, comedy, and heart are what this show specializes in! And here are these cool people who are helping out in this show! Huey, the camera guy!

Huey: Hmm, this camera really has fancy tech! *looks at the camera* Oh, hello! *waves to the camera*

Announcer: And Louie is the lights guy, which is pretty much the easiest job in the world!

Louie: *chuckles* You got that right.

Announcer: The lovely Webby is the co-host and event announcer!

Webby: Hi! *backflips onto her co-host seat*

Announcer: And let's not forget the main attraction here, folks! He may be the keyboard guy at first glance, but he's actually the main host of this show... The one... The only... DEWEY DUCK! Welcome to DEWEY DEW NIGHT!

Welcome to my show! (Don't change the channel. I promise the hiatus is now over.)

*cue audience applause as Dewey sits down at his host seat*

Hey, guys! Dewey Duck here! And man, have we got quite an episode today! I planned out everything for this. Webby will explain what the three events for this episode are, but first, a word from our sponsor.

Announcer: McDuck Enterprises are not responsible for boring hiatuses. Seriously, we should sue the inventor of hiatuses.

Louie: *rolls eyes* Hey, you brought this on yourself, Mr. Announcer Guy.

Anyways, Webby, can you explain the three events for this episode?

Webby: Sure thing! The first event is Fan Questions!

Oh boy. We all knew what happened last time.

Louie: Yapperdoodles. Needless to say, lots of blushing ensued.

Yup...

Webby: Heh. Anyways, the second event is... YAAAAAAAY! This is my most favorite event ever!

What event is that, Webby?

Webby: Extreme Stunts! It's where the host gets to do one extremely crazy stunt! And the host could invite a co-host to do it with them!

Ooh, that sounds fun! And what's the last event for this episode?

Webby: The final event of this episode is... Interview Time!

Wow! I wonder who the special guest is for this episode!

Louie: Bruh... You have seen the Special Guest Episode List. You KNOW who the special guest is for this episode...

Anyways, let's get this show started, shall we?

*a loud crash is heard and a wrecking ball rolled inside the studio...with someone rolling on it*

Glomgold: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! *the wrecking ball stopped rolling and Glomgold fell off in front of Dewey and Webby* OW!

What the?! Glomgold?! What are you doing here?!

Webby: Are you trying to beat Scrooge again?

Glomgold: *gets up* NO! I just want to steal your show since you kept bumping me from your other not-so-professional show! FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD WILL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Glomgold, for the last time, you are bum-

Webby: *whispers* Dewey! Maybe if you don't bump Glomgold from your show, maybe he'll stop bothering you about it!

*whispers back* Hmm... Good idea, Webbigail!

Glomgold: WELL?!

*looks at Glomgold* Okay, Glomgold. Fine. You're now in the show...under one condition.

Glomgold: Aye? What's that?!

You'll get a special role in this show...

Glomgold: BE MORE SPECIFIC, YA DAFT DUCK!

Louie: *finishes eating one banana* Man, I love this job! These bananas taste so good! *throws a banana peel down to the stage*

Glomgold: GRRRRRR! *steps forward, only to slip on the banana peel* GRAAAAAHH! *SLAM!*

Hahaha! Your special role is the clown, Glomgold. And by the way, it's DJ Daft Duck to you. Anyways, let's get this episode started!

Webby: Time for the first event! Dewey, it's time for you to answer some Fan Questions! *dumps fan letters from the envelope bag onto the table*

Glomgold: *gets up* Don't forget about me!

Hoo boy... Here we go!

All of the triplets: Uncle Scrooge!

Louie: *whispering* And also Uncle Donald.

Webby: Both Scrooge and Donald are the best!

Glomgold: HOW COME I'M NOT YOUR IDOL, YA WEE NUMPTIES!?

Webby: Because you're evil.

Huey: Because you lack morals.

Louie: Also, you're not as good as Uncle Scrooge.

Yep! And you're just an overall uncool guy, Glomgold.

Glomgold: GRAAAAAHHHH! HOW DARE YE!? I WILL BE THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD! YOU WILL SEE!

Sure, sure...and as for the other question, yes, Uncle Donald does indeed have a girlfriend. Next question!

*frowns* Oh... Well, I noticed that this fan letter has been written a long time ago. Back then, I would have answered that I would feel happy and inspired by her. Recently though, I have learned about the Spear of Selene incident...and now I feel very sad about her now.

Webby: Aww... *hugs Dewey* Well, at least Della didn't forget about you and your brothers.

Louie: Yeah...and who knows? Maybe she might be still alive.

Huey: Yep. There's always hope.

Glomgold: ...

*sighs* Thanks, guys. Anyways, let's move on to the next question.

Oh, it's very cool, Grace! Needless to say, every day is an adventure! And I really don't know if mom knows Magica or not... That's a whole big mystery by itself. And I see that the eclipse is a symbolism of Magica's growing power. Now that it's gone, she's probably very powerless.

Glomgold: HA! I don't need a lunar eclipse to be powerful! I'm powerful all the time!

Sure you do... Last question!

Hmm... Good question. I think I would use Uncle Scrooge's pride to my advantage and I would challenge him to date you. This plan is very fool-proof.

Louie: Wowie. That sounds like something I would do.

And that's all for the Fan Questions! Time for the commercial break, Announcer guy!

*cuts to the commercial about caramel pies*

Announcer: This pie is full of caramel. Therefore, it's so dang sweet.

Glomgold: NOT REALLY! IT DOESN'T HAVE MY FACE ON IT! *gets hit in the face with a pie*

Announcer: How about now?

Glomgold: Grrrrr... Well played, Announcer... *walks out of the commercial*

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back, my fellow viewers! Let's get started on the second event!

Webby: YES! My favorite event is here! It's time for Extreme Stunts! In this stunt, we'll have to do the classic: Ring of Fire! We'll ride the bicycle up the ramp and through the ring!

Ooh! That sounds positively thrilling! I'm guessing you want to be part of this challenge, dear Webbigail?

Webby: *squeals while smiling very cutely* YEAH!

Great! Prepare yourself for quite a ride! *the curtains open to reveal a slope and a ramp with the Ring of Fire next to it*

Webby: *starts to have a joy overload* This is a dream come true!

I know, right? *climbs up the slope and sits on the front half of the two-seated bike*

Webby: OOOH-WEEE! *climbs up the slope too and sits on the back half* This is gonna be so fun! 

You bet it will! *starts to pedal the bike*

Webby: *starts to pedal the bike too*

*the bike rolls down the slope and launches off the ramp and through the Ring of Fire*

Woo-oo!

Webby: WHEEEE!

Well, that's awfully simple... Wait, why are the rollecoaster ramps suddenly below us?

*the bike lands on the another ramp that made the bike go on the loop-de-loop*

WHOA! I didn't expect the sudden change!

Webby: YAY! MORE THRILLS!

*the bike rolls out of the loop-de-loop and into the slope that leads to the pit that is full of lava*

Gah! Ok, this is a lot more than we bargained for! How do we get out of this!?

Webby: Leave it to me! *takes out grappling hook, holds Dewey's hand, and shoots it at the ceiling, which swung them out of the bike and back into their host seats*

Whoa... That was quite a ride, am I right? It's even more exciting than Launchpad's plane crashes!

Webby: *giggles* You can say that again!

Whoa... That was quite a ride, am I right? It's even more exciting than Launchpad's plane crashes!

Louie: She didn't mean that literally, genius.

Webby: Actually, I do. *hugs Dewey* He's right. This ride is so fun and I'm glad that I got to share it with him! *smiles really big*

*smiles and hugs back* Aww, Same here, Webby. *lets go of the hug, runs to the keyboard, presses the "Aww!" button, and runs back to Webby to resume the hug*

Webby: *giggles while hugging back again*

Louie: Here they go again...

Glomgold: Grrr... I can't believe that my plan failed! *kicks shovel away*

Louie: *finishes eating another banana and throws another banana peel down the floor* Here's hoping that the janitor will clean this up.

Glomgold: *slips on the banana peel while walking around in rage* GRAAAAHHHH! *SLAM!*

Huey: Mr. Announcer guy, I think it's time for a commercial break...

*cuts to the commercial that takes place in a peaceful meadow*

Announcer: Look at the peacefulness of this meadow... Take a deep breath and feel calmness entering your veins...

Glomgold: *still slipping on the banana peel, sliding past the meadows* GRAAAHHHHH!

Announcer: ...Never follow this man's example. Ever.

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back, viewers! It's time for the final event of this episode! Man, that second event really gave us the thrills, right?

Webby: Right! Anyways, the third event is Interview Time! It's time to introduce this episode's special guest!

Yep! Give it up for #debbigail!

*cue audience applause as #debbigail walked into the stage and sat on the chair in front of Dewey and Webby*

It's nice to have you here, uhh...

Debbigail: You can just call me Debbigail.

Webby: Oh okay! That should make things easier.

This name vaguely sounds like a ship name... Oh well. As usual, Webby and I will take turns asking questions.

Glomgold: *walks back onto the stage* DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!

Webby: Oh no... Anyways, let's get this started! So, Debbigail, what's your favorite hobby?

Debbigail: Well, I love to ship characters. I also love to draw.

That sounds really familiar... That sounds like the special guest from the last episode...

Glomgold: I CALL THAT PLAGIARISM!

*face-palms* Glomgold, it's not plagiarism... They just happen to share the same interests...

Glomgold: *sets up a "Change my Mind" stand* YEAH RIGHT!

*sighs* Next question. Debbigail, your name vaguely sounds like a ship name. Who are the people involved in the "Debbigail" ship?

Debbigail: ...You and Webby.

*blushes* Oh... Wow, so many people have confidence that a relationship could spark between me and Webby.

Webby: *giggles while blushing* It seems so, Dewey.

Louie: Yeah! Get on with it!

Glomgold: AYE!

Okay, okay! I need time to think about this...

Webby: Meanwhile, I'll ask the next question! Debbigail, what is your opinion on Glomgold?

Debbigail: Oh, he's pretty much the poor man's version of Scrooge. Not to mention that he's pretty mean and repulsive too.

Glomgold: I AM NOT! I WILL BE THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD! YOU WILL SEE! *seethes in rage*

Ok then... Last question. How is the Debbigail ship so popular? I'm so curious about this!

Debbigail: Simple. *shows him and Webby the poll that the network created*

Webby: Wow. I didn't know that so many people think that we would be cute together... *blushes*

Yeah, me neither... *blushes too*

Debbigail: *smirks*

Glomgold: GRRRRR, THAT INTERVIEW IS GETTING MORE AND MORE BORING! AND SO IS YOUR SHOW!

Hey, you take that back!

Glomgold: MAKE ME!

Louie: *eats his last banana* Better make this one count. *throws the last banana peel at the floor*

Glomgold: *starts to walk forward, but slips on the banana peel yet again, which made him slip onto the wrecking ball, which made it roll backwards, and Glomgold has to roll on it while it's rolling out of the studio* CURSE YOUUUUUU!

Louie: *laughs so hard* Wowie. This could not have gone any better.

Debbigail: Well, that was quite an interview...

Yep! It sure is! Anyways, that's all for the second episode of Dewey Dew Night! It's pretty interesting hosting this show with Glomgold around, but I'm pretty sure he's going to keep getting bumped now. And as usual, audience participation is the norm in this show. Suggest anything and I can make it happen! And here comes the hashtag for this episode!

#GlomgoldIsBestClown

We will see you guys later in the next episode! Bye bye! *waves goodbye along with others as the episode ends*

(Meanwhile, at the big house, the mysterious person is watching the second episode of "Dewey Dew Night" on their new TV...)

???: Grr... This show isn't canceled!? That means Glomgold has failed me! Grrrrr... *picks up the flamethrower and burns the TV* Mom! The TV is now in ashes!

Mom: Gee, I wonder why... Your grudge against this show is so ridiculous.

???: You're ridiculous! Now go get me another TV!

Mom: FINE! I'm giving you one last chance! And you better not break it this time!

???: *blows a raspberry and looks at the burnt TV* Dewey Dew Night, you are now on my hate list...


	3. Episode 3: Risky Business!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This show just keeps on getting better and better! At this rate we will have nothing to worry about! ...Wait, why is Scrooge's Board of Directors suddenly coming up to me? Are they going to pester me about the show's budget again?

Announcer: Welcome to the third episode! Expect action, comedy, and heart because that's what this show is full of! And here are the amazing people working on this show! Huey, the camera guy!

Huey: Re-calibrate, you stupid camera! *looks at the camera and smiles awkwardly*

Announcer: Louie, the lights guy! He's also the residential master of snark!

Louie: Try fitting that on your resumé.

Announcer: The dazzling Webby is the co-host and event announcer!

Webby: Hello! *jumps onto a chair and sits down*

Announcer: And of course, the main guy himself! He loves playing the keyboard, but he loves being the main host more! Yep, it's the one and only DEWEY DUCK! Welcome to DEWEY DEW NIGHT!

Welcome to my show! (I have a feeling that this intro is beloved by many fans, so that's why I'm not going to change it. Why fix it if it ain't broke?)

*cue audience applause as Dewey sits down at his host seat*

Hey, guys! Dewey Duck here! So some people have wondered about the budget of this show. Well, one can imagine that it's very big, right? Well, yes, it is. Especially since Uncle Scrooge is funding this show! So we basically don't have to worry about the budget at all! Isn't that cool!?

*cue audience cheering*

Now, before we can continue on any further, here's a word from our sponsor!

Announcer: McDuck Enterprises is not responsible for any budget cuts. I mean, we're throwing lots of money at this show and there's no way a budget cut will ever happen.

Louie: Even the announcer guy is aware of this...

See? Nothing to worry about.

*a door slams open and three anthropomorphic vultures walked inside and onto the stage*

Webby: Huh? Who are these guys? And what's with the fancy suits?

Louie: *looks down at the scene in worry* Webby, these are Uncle Scrooge's Board of Directors! And Bradley is practically the leader of that group! If they're here, this is a bad sign!

Bradley: Yup! We're here to see if this show needs some budget cuts.

Bentley: If we see anything remotely expensive, well, it's time for drastic action.

Bait: ...

Bradley: Oh, don't mind Bait. He just likes to be silent.

Okay then... What are the three events for this episode, Webby?

Webby: The first event is Huey's Facts! Huey will tell us interesting facts while we react to them!

Ooh! That sounds nice!

Huey: Yay! It's Huey's time to shine!

Webby: The second event is Real Talk! All we do is discuss stuff, just like a real talk show!

Wow, that means this show is now an actual talk show instead of a random show!

Louie: Ok, that's a little on the nose...

Webby: And the third and final event for this episode is Interview Time!

Like always! I bet this special guest is going to have an interesting time today!

Bradley: Sounds like these events won't cost too much...

Bentley: Well, let's get on with the show then... *sits down on the stage couch, along with the other vultures*

Alright! Let's get this show on the road!

Webby: Huey's Facts will start this episode as a first event!

Huey: Alright! I'll tell you guys three interesting facts and you guys will react to them! Any questions?

Louie: *raises hand* Yeah. When will this be over?

Huey: ...Okay then. Anyways, fun fact #1! Banging your head against a wall for one hour burns 150 calories!

Really!? Can I do it right now!?

Huey: No, Dewey. It's still a dumb thing to do.

Aww...

Louie: Hey, you're not alone, pal. I feel like banging my head against a wall too.

Huey: Louie!

Louie: What? I was just kidding.

Webby: Meh, I still think adventuring burns the most calories.

Huey: Anyways... Fun fact #2! 29th May is officially "Put a Pillow on Your Fridge Day".

Webby: Well, that's a strange holiday...

Louie: As long as I get to sleep on that pillow, I'm all for it.

How about "Only Child Day"?

Huey: That holiday doesn't exist. You made it up, remember?

It exists in my book!

Huey: Moving on... Fun fact #3! Bananas are curved because they grow towards the sun!

Louie: Say what!? Can my pep do the same!?

Huey: *face-palms* Louie, you know better than this. Pep is not natural.

Louie: Whatever...

You're missing the point, Louie. What is really happening is that the bananas know the secret of the sun!

Webby: Ooh! That would be interesting!

Huey: Oh, I give up... Cut to the commercials, announcer guy.

*cuts to the commercial about getting a new credit card*

Bradley: *walks into the store in the commercial* This show uses commercials!? I bet that costed lots of money! Why, I'm gonna-

*a credit card suddenly appeared on the floor*

Bradley: *notices this and picks up the credit card* Hmm... You know what? I'll let it slide, just this once. I love credit cards, after all. *walks out of the store*

Announcer: And that's how you get rid of nosy financial advisors.

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back, guys! It's time for the second event!

Webby: The second event is...Real Talk!

Now we're in the actual talk show segment!

Webby: Yep! We'll discuss about today's topic! Huey and Louie could add in a comment during the hosts' discussion and sometimes the unannounced guests would do that too.

Bentley: This is gonna be good!

Bradley: Remember, Bentley! Focus on anything that could be expensive and make budget cuts!

Bait: ...

Anyways, what is today's topic, Huey?

Huey: Budget cuts!

Bradley: Huh. Is this a talk show about coincidences or something?

Bentley and Bait: *shrugs*

Ooh, this is gonna be an interesting topic to talk about! Ready, Webby?

Webby: Ready!

Alright! So budget cuts... Sounds like a get rich quick scheme, huh? Well, not really. It's something that pretty much hinders your paid project.

Webby: Yeah! If there was a budget cut during one of our adventures, we might never go on adventures again!

Umm, Webby, I don't think adventures even have budgets. The only "budget" you'll get from adventures are thrills.

Webby: Oh, right. *giggles awkwardly*

*smiles* Don't worry, Webby. It's cool. Budget cuts involves complicated financial stuff anyways. And we're adventurers in the making, not business people.

Louie: Ahem! You're forgetting me, the savvy conman!

Ah, yes. I forgot about you, Louie. Can you speak from the experience about how budget cuts are like?

Louie: Sure! I once started an online Popsicle business a while ago. I used my wits and charm to make this happen.

Okay. Go on...

Louie: Business was booming...until the business executives found out that I was a kid. Therefore, the executives pulled the whole budget cut on that operation. In other words, I couldn't sell popsicles online anymore.

Ouch. That's gonna hurt in the business sense.

Webby: Yeah... What a shame...

Louie: No worries. I'm a conman and I can keep the con business going, no matter what.

Well, that's cool. Any experiences with budget cuts, Huey?

Huey: Yeah. I suffered a minor budget cut to my grade when I got a question wrong.

I'm pretty sure that's not the same thing...

Huey: It's the same general idea.

Okay, whatever. How about you, Webby?

Webby: I once went through the budget cut of thrills when I had to stay home from adventuring because I was sick once.

Hmm... That doesn't mean money, but I can see what you mean. Thrills are awesome, after all.

Bradley: Wow, I love these budget cut stories!

Bentley: I know, right? We should have brought popcorn for this...

Anyways, we have the general idea of what "budget cut" means. It's just taking away some of the usual stuff.

Huey: I'm not sure where you were going with this, but okay.

And that's the end of the budget cut discussion!

Louie: *whispers to himself* Okay, I think now is the good time to do what Dewey wanted me to do... Throw down a bouquet of roses to him so he can give them to Webby and surprise her. That plan actually doesn't sound bad... *grabs the bouquet of roses from behind him and looks down* Okay, here goes... *throws down the bouquet of roses*

Webby: *bouquet of roses landed in her hands instead* Huh? *looks at the roses and looks up* Thanks, Louie!

Louie: *looks horrified while whispering to himself* No, no, no! I accidentally aimed at Webby!

*looks up with indignation* Louie, that was not part of the plan!

Louie: *climbs down the rope and gets on stage* I know, I didn't mean to mess up-

You had one job! If you're trying to steal my life, then go ahead! I won't stop you! *gets up from host chair and walks away angrily*

Webby: *frowns* Oh no... I'm gonna miss you, Dewey...

Bradley: Additional drama!? Doesn't that cost money!?

Bentley: No... It only costs feelings and emotions...

Huey: Seriously, guys? Is everything about financial managing to you two?

Bradley: Hey, we're not paid to understand.

Louie: *looks nervous while sitting down at the host seat and gulps* Welp, I messed up.

Huey: Sounds like a good time for the commercial break, announcer guy.

*cuts to the commercial about financial managing*

Announcer: Wanna know financial information and how to manage them? Just go to the bank!

Bradley: *walks inside the bank in the commercial* Oh my, is this heaven?

Bentley: *walks in also* Yeah! And this commercial is about financial managing too!

Bradley: Best commercial ever! *dances in glee*

Bentley: *also dances in glee*

Announcer: ...These vultures are super weird.

*cuts back to the show*

Louie: Umm... Welcome back, my fellow watchers... I think Webby will tell you what the third and final event is.

Webby: Correct! The third and final event for this episode is Interview Time!

Louie: Oh yeah. That would mean a special guest would make an appearance right about now. Umm... *whispers to Webby* Who's the special guest for this episode? I have never seen the special guest list.

Webby: *whispers back* Peter K. Duck.

Louie: This episode's special guest is...Peter K. Duck!

*cue audience applause as Peter walked into the stage and sits down on the seat in front of Louie and Webby*

Louie: Hey, Peter! Nice to have you here today!

Peter: Thank you.

Webby: As usual, we'll take turns asking you questions, Peter. Okay?

Peter: Alright.

Louie: Let's get started, I guess...

Webby: What is your life like, Peter?

Peter: Well, I'm a good-natured duck, so... I just love to do good deeds for everyone. I also have lots of beliefs too.

Louie: Talk about having a fulfilling life, huh?

Webby: I know, right?

Bradley: Wait, how much money does an interview cost, Bentley?

Bentley: Probably a lot...

Bradley: ...Welp, they just messed up...

Louie: Okay, next question! Have you ever done anything bad in your life?

Peter: Well, there is that one time I stole cookies. That happened several times. I was little back then. That's how I earned the nickname "Cookie Bandit".

Louie: I feel you, bro. These cookies are just plain addicting, huh?

Webby: Yeah, but remember, when there's a last cookie left, don't stand in my way.

Louie: *gulps* I learned that the hard way...

Webby: Next question! What's your favorite color?

Peter: Blue.

Louie: Darn it! I thought you're going to say green!

Peter: *shrugs*

Webby: *giggles*

Louie: Anyways, last question. Do you ever hate financial advisors?

Peter: Well, I don't know. Not all of them are bad, but sometimes, there's deceitful ones that just wants to take your money. These kinds of financial advisors are stupid.

Bradley: *gasps* They have the nerve to insult us!?

Bentley: And there's 4 questions in that interview! That must have cost tons of money!

Bait: ...

Bradley: ...That's it. *gets off the couch*

Bentley and Bait: *follows*

Louie: Well, that's the end of that interview! I guess that also means the end of the episo-

Bradley: HOLD IT! *stands in front of Louie and Webby, along with Bentley and Bait* We're pulling this show off the air!

Louie: *looks shocked*

Webby: *gasps* WHAT!? Why!?

Bradley: This show's budget costs too much just to be on the air! Pulling it out of the air will save us millions and millions of dollars!

Webby: Oh no... Dewey is gonna be so devastated if he sees this! *puts hands on her face, about to cry*

Huey: *frowns*

Louie: *looks at Huey and Webby and puts on the determined look at the vultures* Hey, overgrown predators!

Huey and Webby: *looks at Louie in curiosity*

Bradley: *looks at Louie in indignation*

Louie: Have you ever realized how cheap you guys are? All you care about is how much everything costs, just to get your grimy hands on every single penny in the world! Doesn't that sound kinda illegal? You're supposed to save money, not collect every money at the expense of others!

Bradley: What are you trying to imply, green nuisance? *glares*

Louie: I'm "implying" that you guys are even cheaper than Uncle Scrooge and that he should fire you!

Bradley: Why, you little-

Louie: And if that's not enough to convince you three to back off, I will tell the whole world about what you guys do to earn money. After all, the world is watching and they might not like what I'm going to say next!

Bradley: Okay, okay, fine! You'll get to keep your show! Let's get out of here, guys... *walks out of the studio, along with Bentley and Bait*

Bentley: *while walking out* You know, maybe we shouldn't have come here at all...

Bradley: SHUT UP!

Bait: *makes a squawking noise as the vultures leave*

Louie: Phew! That's the end of it!

Webby: Louie, you did it! *smiles big*

Louie: I did?

Huey: Yep, you sure did!

Louie: Aww, thanks, guys! ...Wait, where's Dewey?

*walks back onto the stage with an impressed look* Wow, Louie... That was awesome!

Webby: *gasps at the sight of Dewey: DEWEY! *runs to him and hugs him while blushing a little*

*hugs back while smiling and blushing*

Louie and Huey: Aww!

Okay, I'm back now...and I just want to say that I'm very sorry, Louie.

Louie: Huh?

I'm very sorry for making a wrong assumption about what you were trying to do earlier. I know that you have the right intentions and I shouldn't have stormed out like this... Can you forgive me, Louie?

Louie: Aww, it's okay, Dewey. I understand.

R-really?

Louie: *nods*

*hugs Louie* Thank you for understanding and for saving my show. I'm so proud of you.

Louie: *hugs back* You're welcome, bro.

*cue the audience saying "Aww!"*

Webby: Well, I'm glad that you two made up. *smiles*

And that's the end of this episode! It sure was tension-filled, especially with these vultures around, but I'm glad that all is well now. Anyways, here's some hashtags from this episode!

#SneakyVultures  
#TensionConvention  
#LouieTheBusinessMaster

We will see you guys later in the next episode! Bye bye! *waves goodbye along with others as the episode ends*

(Meanwhile, at the big house, a mysterious person is watching the third episode of "Dewey Dew Night" on their new TV...again...)

???: GRAAAHHH! These vultures that I hired should have canceled this show! Grrr, the green one is starting to become a pain in my butt! WHY DOES THIS SHOW STILL EXIST!? *picks up TV and throws it down the stairs, breaking it* Mom, the TV just fell down the stairs!

Mom: You have got to be kidding me! Why do you keep hating on this show!?

???: Because it's horrible! Now go get me another TV!

Mom: Grrr... I don't know why I bother with this kid...

???: *looks down at the broken TV* Dewey Dew Night, you are going down...


	4. Episode 4: Can We Dew It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we don't have to worry about our show budget anymore... Let's keep this show going! The fourth episode is gonna be a hoot since I don't see any more problems in my way and... Wait, is that an alternate version of me? Possible plagiarism alert?

Announcer: Welcome to the fourth episode! This show is full of action, comedy, and heart, and the audience loves it! And here are the great people working on this show! Huey, the camera guy!

Huey: Ooh, this camera has a selfie feature! *looks at the camera and smiles awkwardly*

Announcer: Louie, the lights guy! He also has a secret job, which is full of sarcasm.

Louie: And let me tell you, this job is awesome.

Announcer: The spectacular Webby is the co-host and event announcer.

Webby: Heya! *simply walks to the co-host seat and sits down in an epic way*

Announcer: And of course, we have the main host himself. Playing the keyboard is his hobby, but being the host of this show is his passion! Please welcome the one and only DEWEY DUCK! Welcome to DEWEY DEW NIGHT!

Welcome to my show! (The upload schedule has finally been established. Isn't it awesome?)

*cue audience applause as Dewey sits down at his host seat*

Hey, guys! Dewey Duck here! Last episode was pretty crazy, huh? Some manipulative business people visited our show last time and the episode before that, a crazy Scotsman visited this show. What's next, meeting my alternate self?

Louie: Foreshadowing, thy name is Dewey Duck...

*presses the canned laughter button on the keyboard* Anyways, here's a word from our sponsor!

Announcer: McDuck Enterprises is not responsible for any confusion you'll get from seeing duplicates. If you're seeing double, call the doctor.

Louie: Could you get any more obvious?

And now, let's get started with the show! *looks around repeatedly*

Huey: Umm, Dewey, what are you doing?

Keeping an eye out for any show crashers.

Webby: I don't think it's gonna happen in this episode, Dewey...

Huh, well, that's strange... Oh well, less chaos for us! Webby, what are the three events for this episode?

Webby: The first event is Louie's Words of Wisdom!

Louie: Oh yeah, I finally have my own segment, baby!

Hey, you earned it because of what you did last episode. I'm still very proud of you, by the way.

Louie: Aww, shucks.

Webby: The second event is Fan Questions!

*takes a deep breath* Alrighty. Bring on the questions.

Webby: And the third and final event for this episode is, of course, Interview Time!

All I'm gonna say is that you should prepare yourself for some awesome stuff, special guest. Now with that said, let's get this show started!

Webby: Alright, Louie! Your segment will be the first event!

Louie: Awesome! *stands up* Welcome to Louie's Words of Wisdom! I'm going to tell you some useful wisdom that you can use in life!

This is gonna be very interesting...

Huey: That's because Louie's definition of "wisdom" is very loose...

Louie: In this segment, I'll give you an imagined scenario with a side of wisdom!

Webby: Cool! I can't wait to learn something new!

Louie: Okay, so imagine this: You just came back home from school when you found out that your dog ate your homework.

Sounds like Uncle Donald during his school years, am I right? *presses the rim shot button on the keyboard*

Louie: Anyways, you would tell your teacher that your dog ate your homework, but she wouldn't believe you because it's a tired old excuse.

Webby: Why would a dog eat a homework anyways?

Louie: I have no idea. So, all you have to do is to take pictures of the proof and blackmail that dog into never eating your homework again.

Huey: Seriously, Louie? It's just a dog.

Louie: That dog knew what it was doing though! That's why it eats homework!

Huey: That dog doesn't know any better!

Louie: _You_ don't know any better!

Webby: *eats popcorn* You enjoying this, Dewey?

*eats popcorn too* Oh yes, definitely.

Louie: Look, you just take pictures of the proof, blackmail that dog, show the proof to the teacher anyways, and the teacher will believe you! See, it's totally foolproof!

Huey: Alright, alright! Fine! Your plan is foolproof after all!

Louie: And that's the end of Louie's Words of Wisdom! This plan is Huey approved!

Huey: Alright, announcer guy, let's cut to the commercial- WAIT, WHAT!?

*cuts to the commercial about a lie detector*

Announcer: This lie detector can detect any lie you say!

Louie: *walks in* Oh really? Can it detect my foolproof plans?

Announcer: Well, uh...

Louie: And besides, this is just a photocopy machine. *rips off the "lie detector" sign to reveal the "photocopy machine" sign* This commercial itself is a lie.

Announcer: Oh dang, I just got exposed!

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back, guys! So that was one crazy segment, huh, guys? And I'm pretty sure that you could agree, right, Louie? *gets no response* Louie? *looks up to see that Louie is not there* Huh? Where did he go?

Huey: He was probably so lazy that he doesn't even want to be a lights person.

Webby: Maybe, but I have a bad feeling about this...

Yeah... Anyways, what's the second event, Webby?

Webby: The second event is Fan Questions!

Nice! I'm so ready to answer those questions!

Webby: *picks up the mail bag and dumps four envelopes onto the table* Here you go!

Nice! Four questions! Alright, time to answer!

 **Question #1** :

BessieTessie: How come your Uncle Scrooge doesn't ever give out money to you and your friends? You kids are way too adorable to let this happen to you!

Well, contrary to popular belief, Uncle Scrooge is not really stingy. He just wants to teach us the valuable lesson of working hard so we can make big achievements like he did.

Huey: And what a valuable lesson it was!

Webby: Yup! Uncle Scrooge is the best, isn't he?

Agreed! Next question!

**Question #2:**

GlomGoldie: Who's the better rich duck: Scrooge or Glomgold?

Uncle Scrooge! He's so awesome!

Huey: And he actually has work ethics, unlike Glomgold.

Webby: Well said, Huey!

*looks at phone* Oop, I just got a text from GlomGoldie.

GlomGoldie: HOW DARE YE!? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN SCROOGE!

I have a feeling that it was Glomgold under that "GlomGoldie" name...

Webby and Huey: Yep.

Next question!

**Question #3:**

MoralityGeek: Was Louie ever a good kid?

Yeah, he's what some people may call "an evil triplet with a heart."

Webby: It's just that he prefers mischief and an easy way out of any situation.

Huey: Exactly.

Final question!

**Question #4:**

ABigDoofus: GRAAAHHHH! WHY IS THIS SHOW STILL ON THE AIR!? I HATE IT AND I WILL DESTROY IT!

Whoa. That sounds like one obsessive fan, am I right? *nervously laughs*

Webby: I don't think that's your #1 fan, Dewey...

Huey: Yeah, he sounds more like a hater.

Oh whatever! Let's just move on!

Huey: Alright. Time for a commercial break, announcer guy.

*cuts to the commercial about house security*

Announcer: This security system will stop any criminals!

Huey: *walks inside the house in the commercial and sees Bouncer Beagle in there* Ahhh, a Beagle Boy! Security system, do something!

*a loud alarm plays...and that's it*

Bouncer: *grins evilly* You think an alarm can stop me? It's just a commercial!

Huey: *gulps*

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back, guys! So that last question sure was unnerving, huh, Huey? *gets no response* Huey? *looks at the empty spot near the camera* Oh come on! How come people always leave whenever I ask them a question?

Webby: I now have an uneasy feeling...

Don't worry, Webby. I'm going to make sure that you won't disappear.

Webby: *smiles* Thanks, Dewey.

*nods* Anyways, what's the third and final event for this episode, Webby?

Webby: The third and final event in this episode is Interview Time!

Oh, we shouldn't keep the special guest waiting. Everyone, please give it up for...Diamond Dewey!

*cue audience applause as Diamond Dewey walked into the stage and sits on the seat in front of Dewey and Webby*

Hello, Diamond Dewey! Nice to have you here today!

Diamond Dewey: Thank you, dude!

*notices something* Wait a minute... Is that me!? Are you from an alternate universe!?

Diamond Dewey: Pretty much, yeah.

OH MY GOSH! Now I'm super hyped to interview you!

Webby: *smiles big* Same! Anyways, we'll take turns asking the questions, as always. Ready, Diamond Dewey?

Diamond Dewey: Ready as I'll ever be!

Webby: Great! Do you have any parents in your universe?

Diamond Dewey; Well, I have a dad... He seems really similar to the creator of your show, other me.

Really!? Cool! That's really awesome!

Diamond Dewey: Yep.

Next question! What is your alternate universe like?

Diamond Dewey: It's like Duckburg, but more futuristic.

Webby: So it's basically our future?

Diamond Dewey: I think so.

Webby: Interesting. Next question! What is your life like?

Diamond Dewey: A little more dangerous than yours... Lots of villains keep invading Uncle Scrooge's manor, like, every day. They really want his fortune for their own evil means.

Webby: Dang... I hope things will get easier for you.

Diamond Dewey: Thanks.

Last question! How come you have a name like "Diamond Dewey"?

Diamond Dewey: That's because I have a power to easily spot a diamond from miles away. Speaking of which, there's a diamond behind those blue curtains.

Wait, what? *opens the curtains to reveal the classic Beagle Boy trio holding a big diamond while standing near the tied-up Huey and Louie*

Webby: *gasps* I knew there was something sinister afoot!

Oh no! We must help out!

Diamond Dewey: I got this. *stands in front of the Beagle Boys* Watch this! *does a Dewey-style dance* How does he Dewey it? I don't know...

Webby: *whispers to Dewey* Now's our chance! *sneaks past the Beagle Boys*

*whispers back* Okay. *sneaks past them too and unties Huey*

Webby: *unties Louie*

Huey: Phew! Thank you!

Webby: No problem!

Louie: Finally, I'm free!

Let's finish this, shall we? *looks at the Beagle Boys* Hey, look at what we did!

Big time: *looks behind* Huh? Oh come on! Boys, let's get these brats!

Bouncer and Burger: GRAHHHH!

Webby: *takes down Bouncer Beagle with lots of kicks*

Huey and Louie: *sings to distract Burger Beagle*

*punches Burger Beagle so he gets knocked out*

Diamond Dewey: Hey, Big Time!

Big Time: *looks at Diamond Dewey* What!?

Diamond Dewey: Did you know that there's lots of universes out there? There are universes such as futuristic, volcano, pizza...

Big Time: *gets a headache and falls down* NO, STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL OF THIS! *gets dizzy*

Phew! That takes care of that! Nice work, guys!

Webby: *smiles sweetly* Thank you!

Huey: That sure was something.

Louie: You said it.

Diamond Dewey: Well, at least it's all over now!

Yep! And that marks the end of this episode! That episode was fun. So many laughs and thrills were had. Well, here are the hashtags from this episode!

#BackFromTheFuture  
#DreadfulLetters  
#BeagleBoyBeatdown

We will see you guys later in the next episode! Bye bye! *waves goodbye along with others as the episode ends*

(Meanwhile, at the big house, a mysterious person is in the shadows, watching the fourth episode of Dewey Dew Night on yet another TV...)

???: GRAHHHHH! This show is still bad! Some of my hired henchman even questioned why I still watch this show when I can just change the channel!? Well, I'll show them! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! *steps out of the shadows to reveal himself as...*

Doofus Drake: BWAHAHAHAHA! *takes out an ax and chops the TV into a billion broken pieces* MOOOOM!

Mom: Ugh, let me guess. The TV is broken again.

Doofus: YES! GO GET ME ANOTHER ONE!

Mom: I'm so sick of you breaking those TVs!

Doofus: Go get another one! Or else...

Mom: *looks nervous* O-okay. If you say so. *walks out of the house*

Doofus: Hahaha... Since this show just won't get canceled... IT'S TIME TO DESTROY IT, ONCE AND FOR ALL! *takes out cell phone and calls a really sinister person*

???: *answers* Hello?

Doofus: You! I want you to destroy this show called Dewey Dew Night once and for all!

???: Hmm... How would I do that?

Doofus: You'll think of a way!

???: Fine... At least I'll know that my shadow minions definitely won't fail me...especially one in particular. And believe me, I made sure of that.

Doofus: Great! Bye! *hangs up and looks at the destroyed TV* Dewey Dew Night, you are so going to be dead...


	5. Episode 5: Back to the Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I just met my alternate self in the last episode! What other unbelievable things could happen on this show?! I don't really know, but I did just bought a new keyboard for my beloved show and I plan to test it out in this episode! I wonder how it works...

Announcer: Welcome to the fifth episode! Action? Check! Comedy! Double-check! Heart? Check-a-rooni! These awesome people made it all possible! Huey, the camera guy!

Huey: Hmm... Yep, wide-angle lens are definitely the way to go! *positions camera carefully and smiles cheesily*

Announcer: And here's Louie, AKA The Lights Guy, AKA The Snark Master!

Louie: It's about time that I finally have nicknames!

Announcer: Webby here is totally a warrior! Not only that, she's a great co-host and event coordinator!

Webby: *simply runs very fast to her co-host chair and flops down into her seat excitedly* What's up?

Announcer: And finally, there's a duck in blue who would love to have a word with you...lots of them! It's his talk show, after all! Oh yeah, and let's not forget that he loves playing the keyboard too! This certain duck is the one and only DEWEY DUCK! WELCOME TO DEWEY DEW NIGHT!

Welcome to my show! (I have a feeling that the plot thickens here...)

*cue crowd applause as Dewey walks onto the stage while carrying a portable sound effects keyboard and sits down at his host seat, all the while plopping the keyboard onto the table*

Hey, guys! Dewey Duck here! So I have been noticing a pattern here.

Huey: And that would be...?

Some mysterious hater is sending those show-crashers to ruin my show. Remember how things kinda go off the rails whenever a show-crasher shows up? Someone must have been sending them after us... Then again, it's just my theory.

Louie: Sounds like a very plausible theory to me.

*presses a foreboding sound effect on the keyboard* Anyways, here's a word from our sponsor!

Announcer: McDuck Enterprises is not responsible for any time-traveling that may happen in this show. That's all we're going to say about it.

Louie: Wowie! What even happens in this show!?

I have no idea! But hey, check it out! I now have a portable sound effects keyboard! *presses several laughing sound effects* Now there's half the walking back and forth...

Louie: ...and double the annoyance.

*suddenly, Lena walks onto the stage*

Webby: *gasps excitedly* Lena! *jumps out of her co-host chair and hugs Lena*

Lena: *awkwardly hugs back* Hey, Webby.

Oh phew, for a second there, I thought there was another show-crasher.

Louie: Obviously.

Webby: Wait, what role would Lena have in this show? I want her to be a part of this show!

Hmm... Lena, you can be...uhh...the special audience member who gets to watch the show while being a part of it! Yeah, let's go with that!

Louie: *shakes his head* You can't be serious...

Lena: *shrugs* Oh well, sounds good enough to me.

Webby: YAY! *hops back into her co-host seat and pulls out an extra chair from the table* You can sit next to me!

Lena: Cool! *sits next to Webby on the extra chair*

Huey: Now, are we good to go for this episode?

Yep! *notices a blue light suddenly blinking on the keyboard* Ooh, what's this? *presses the blinking blue button*

Huey: Dewey, wait-

*all of a sudden, the group gets transported to prehistoric times*

Louie: *looks around while hanging on the rope* Oh no, did we just time-travel to the distant past!?

Huey: ...Dewey, what did you do!?

All I did was pressing a keyboard button!

Huey: *walks over to the host table and grabs the portable keyboard* Let me see that. *walks back to where he was and observed the keyboard* Whoa, this looks technologically advanced! Let me see if I can figure out a way to get us back to the present...

Welp! The show must go on, am I right? Webby, what are the events for this episode?

Webby: I'm glad you asked! The first event for this episode is Fan Questions!

Oh wow! Fans, this is your moment right there!

Webby: The second event for this episode is Real Talk!

Yay! I definitely have some topics to discuss here!

Webby: And the final event for this episode is, of course, Interview Time!

Hmm... If this special guest can time travel, I'll have immediate respect for that person. Now that we got that out of the way, let's get this show started!

Webby: Alright! The first event, Fan Questions, will now start!

I'm so ready to answer those questions!

Webby: *picks up the mail bag and dumps 4 envelopes onto the stone table* Here you go!

Nice! Let's get started!

**Question #1:**

[Ducktaleslover](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ducktaleslover) **[:](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ducktaleslover)** Dewey, what do you think of Webby and how many adventures do you two go on together?

Ooh, a question from a special fan! Well, that's cool!

Webby: *starts to blush* Yeah...

Lena: *smirks* This is gonna be interesting.

Louie: *smirks as well* Lady, you're speaking my language.

*blushes after realizing what's going on* Oh! Well, I think Webby is a very spectacular person who shares most of my interests! And it's hard to count how many times we go on adventures together because we go on many adventures together.

Webby: *blushes a little harder* Aww!

Louie: This is getting a little spicy...

MOVING ON!

Webby: *giggles*

**Question #2:**

NerdOut: How did Huey get so smart?

Three words: Junior. Woodchuck. Guidebook.

Huey: You better believe it! That's my most favorite book ever! Knowledge is power!

Next question!

**Question #3:**

Foodie101: What's your favorite culinary dish, Dewey?

It's definitely spaghetti. Man, Italy has got it so good with food!

Louie: Not so much with food laws though.

Huey: Yeah, the food laws are super strict there.

Welp, you win some, you lose some!

**Question #4:**

ABigDoofus: RAAAAHHHH! THIS SHOW WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! IN OTHER WORDS, I HATE IT!

Oh boy, this guy again. Well, here's what I think about you. You must have been a little more intelligent than we thought because you actually have some self-awareness to call yourself a doofus online.

Louie: Wow! This guy needs an ice pack for that burn! *chuckles*

Yeah... Let's get things moving before things get ugly!

Webby and Lena: Agreed!

Announcer guy, cut to commercials!

*cuts to commercials about stone wheels*

Announcer: This stone wheel is the pinnacle invention for the next generation. It'll make your traveling a much easier experience.

Louie: *walks into the commercials and incredulously looks at the stone wheel* Ha! I doubt that! There are a lot of better things in the future!

Announcer: Really? Like what?

Louie: I'm not gonna tell you. Otherwise, a time paradox will happen.

Announcer: Oh come on! Pretty please?

Louie: Nope!

Announcer: Why you- OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!

Louie: Oh boy. The announcer got affected by time-travel too.

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back, everyone! We're about to move on to the next segment, but first, let's check on Huey! Huey, how's it going with the keyboard tech?

Huey: I think I got it all figured out! Guys, it's time to go back to the present! *presses the red button*

*all of a sudden, the group got transported to a futuristic news tower, high above the future-centric city*

Whoa! I definitely did not expect that!

Huey: Oh geez... Looks like I need to work on this a little more.

Louie: *now sitting on the hover board above the group* I can definitely get used to this!

Huey: Louie! We have to get back home!

Louie: *rolls eyes* Okay, fine...

Lena: *watches the whole thing with bewilderment* Okay then...

Let's just move on to the next event. Webby, what's the second event for this episode?

Webby: The second event is Real Talk!

Lena: Wow! Seems like we're now in the actual talk show part.

*surprised* Hey, that's what I said the last time we did this!

Webby: Correct! So what topic can we discuss this time around, Huey?

Huey: Hmm... Let's discuss about what we can expect from the future.

Alright! That's a great topic idea! Ready for the discussion, Webby?

Webby: Ready as I'll ever be!

Okay! So as we all know, things change a lot in such a short span of time...so imagine how much things will change in several years!

Webby: Yeah! There could be flying cars in the future, for instance!

Louie: I think I just sighted one flying past the news tower.

...Yeah, I think we ARE in the future...but what if more things can change in the far future? What if there's more awesome stuff there?

Lena: You do have a point there... My focus magic could get better in the future!

Yep! And so much more! So, guys, what are your predictions for the far future?

Huey: I'm hoping that there would be world peace. That way, we wouldn't have to go through the hassle that is called "conflict."

Wow... Talk about ambitious! You know what, I respect that.

Huey: Aww, thanks! *smiles*

Louie: Well, it is in everyone's nature to have conflicts, but okay. I wish you luck, bro.

Webby: Well, no matter what happens, we'll always stick together!

Lena: Agreed!

Huey: Aww...

Louie: Well, here's my expectations for the future. There would be a robot helper that can do anything for you and they'll have no qualms about it! Sounds like my dream come true!

You can say that again.

Webby: Sounds like my dream come true!

Lena: *chuckles a little* He didn't mean that literally, Webby.

Webby: Oh. *giggles awkwardly*

Lena: Anyways, my only expectation for the future is that I'll get better with experience, both magic and life-wise.

Webby: That's awesome, Lena!

Webby's right! It's always nice to have lots of experience! Just ask Uncle Scrooge!

Webby: Mhm! My predictions for the future are...lots of adventure!

YES! That sounds like a perfect future!

Webby: I know, right? We would definitely enjoy this future together!

Louie: *whispers to Huey* Wow, these two are made for each other.

Huey: *nods with a knowing smile*

Lena: *smirks while watching*

And I bet all of you guys are wondering: What are my expectations for the future? That's easy. In the future, my show will be insanely popular and the fans won't stop talking about it to the point of obsession.

Louie: Uhh... I think this show is already like that.

Wait, really?

Lena: Yeah. You do have some fans. Especially the show-crashers and these guys are talking about nothing but canceling your show.

Oof... Welp, other than that, I can see a bright future for this show!

Webby: Yapperdoodles!

And that's the end of the discussion! Announcer guy, cut to commercials!

*cuts to a commercial about an ice cream maker*

Announcer: This ice cream maker is the pinnacle invention for the next generation. It'll immediately make an ice cream of your choice.

Huey: *walks to the machine in the commercial with a big smile* This is my dream come true! *presses the button on the machine, which spews out ice cream at him* Ow!

Announcer: ...We're still working out the kinks.

*cuts back to the show*

Welcome back to the show, guys! Huey, what's the progress on this time-traveling keyboard?

Huey: I think I finally figured it out! Present sweet present, here we come! *presses the green button*

*all of a sudden, the group got transported back to the Dewey Dew Night studio in the present*

*looks around* Wow, we're back home! Great job, Huey!

Huey: *smiles* No problem!

Louie: *is now sitting on the usual place near the light, above the group* Oh gosh, I forgot how much I missed the present!

Lena: Tell me about it.

Wow! Seems like everyone's glad to be back home! Webby, what's the final event for this episode?

Webby: Interview Time!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! Everyone, let's introduce the girl who goes by many names...but she prefers to stay by her main name...so everyone, please give it up for...Kenzie!

*cue audience applause as Kenzie walks onto the stage and sits on a seat in front of Dewey, Webby, and Lena*

Hey, Kenzie! It's great to have you here today!

Kenzie: T-thanks...

Oh, you seem to be a shy type. Well, don't worry, we are the nicest ducks that you'll ever meet! *smiles reassuringly*

Kenzie: R-really?

Webby: Yup! *smiles sweetly*

Kenzie: Wow... *starts to smile*

Anyways, let's get started! Webby and I will take turns asking you questions.

Lena: And I'll just be watching.

So are you ready for this interview, Kenzie?

Kenzie: Yeah...

Webby: Awesome! Alright, first question! What is your life normally like?

Kenzie: Well... Life is usually intimidating when you're a shy person like me...

Oh... Well, don't worry! Give us a call whenever you need help and since you're now appearing on this show, maybe you'll get some respect!

Kenzie: *smiles a little more*

Next question! What are the things that make you happy?

Kenzie: Well... This show is usually a big factor for my happiness.

Awww, you're being too kind, Kenzie! *smiles big*

Kenzie: S-sorry...

Nah, it's alright. You're cool in my book.

Kenzie: T-thanks...

Webby: Next question! What is the most awesome thing you have ever done?

Kenzie: Let's see... Obviously, meeting you guys in person is one of them. I can also make some fantastic art...

Webby: Ooh! Can we see one of your artwork?

Kenzie: Sure... *takes out one of her artwork and shows it to Dewey and Webby*

(Artwork credit goes to Kenzie.)

Wowie! You look pretty adorable in this art!

Webby: Yeah! I love your style!

Kenzie: T-thank you! *smiles more*

No problem! Alright, last question-

Lena: Hey, can I ask her the last question?

Oh! Umm... Sure, go ahead, Lena!

Lena: Alright. *looks over at Kenzie* Kenzie, have you ever felt like there's always someone who has it out for you?

Kenzie: Y-yes... I always get this feeling and I don't like it at all...

Lena: *puts hand on Kenzie's shoulder* Hey, you're not alone. I have always felt this way my whole life, mostly because I have no friends...until I met these wonderful people...and especially Webby. So I believe that you can get through this.

Webby: We all do.

And we'll be glad to be your friends if that's what you want.

Kenzie: *starts crying with tears of joy* Oh my gosh, thank you so much, guys... It would be great if you guys could be my friends...

Alright. That settles it then. We're now your friends, Kenzie. If you need our help, you're always welcome to talk to us.

Kenzie: *simply nods happily*

Louie: Oh my gosh, that was so sweet... Can someone pass me a tissue?

Huey: *in tears* Sorry, but we're out of tissues... *blows into a tissue*

And that's it for this episode! I think it's safe to say that this episode has the most heart out of all of them! Anyways, here's the hashtags from this episode!

#TimeTravelingHijinks  
#FuturePredictions  
#MostHeartwarmingEpisodeEver

We will see you guys later in the next episode! Bye bye! *waves goodbye along with others as the episode ends*

Lena: *leaves the studio after waving goodbye*

(Meanwhile, at the big house, Doofus Drake is angrily watching the fifth episode of Dewey Dew Night on yet another new TV...)

Doofus: RAHHHHH! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! *straight-up punches the TV screen, breaking it* I WANT THIS SHOW CANCELED RIGHT NOW!

Mom: I'm not even surprised anymore... I'm just gonna buy a new TV. *leaves the house*

Doofus: Good to know that mom is finally learning her place! *hears some knocking on the door* Huh? *answers the door to see...*

Lena: *looking very livid* So I heard that you're hating on Dewey Dew Night.

Doofus: What!? How do you know!?

Lena: You need to get yourself a better username, Doofus.

Doofus: Why are you even here!?

Lena: So I can deal with you once and for all.

Doofus: Not so fast! *takes out a small shadow control ray from his pocket and shoots it at Lena*

Lena: *is now frozen in place* W-what!?

Doofus: I stole this from Scrooge's scientist... Turns out that he can make useful things after all!

Lena: Let me go! *starts to struggle*

Doofus: Not until you agree to ruin Dewey Dew Night!

Lena: I will never do that! *struggles more*

Doofus: Fine... Seems like we're doing this the hard way. *turns the controller to the evil setting and shoots the ray at Lena's shadow, turning it into...*

Magica: *laughs evilly as she appeared in Lena's shadow* Guess who's baaaack?

Lena: *gasps in horror and tries very hard to struggle to move* Please don't let Magica control me!

Doofus: You had your chance... Magica, go ahead and possess this annoying girl.

Magica: With pleasure! *possesses the body of Lena* MWAHAHAHAHA! You know, this is even better than I expected! I expected some random victim, but Lena is much better!

Doofus: Good for you. Now go make sure that Dewey Dew Night is canceled!

Magica: You got it! *walks away in Lena's body*

Lena: *in mind* Please... Someone help...

Doofus: *smiles evilly* Now this show is definitely going to be over...


End file.
